Let the Right One In
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Carly, an estranged girl who dreams of revenge, come in contact with a strange girl Sam, falls in love, and comes across a part of life that she never thought she'd every see
1. Chapter 1

_**T: Hello there its me Taylor along with the lovely Mandy**_

_**M: Hi *waves***_

_**T: And this next story has been a book/movie that we've wanted to put into our collection of Liley/Cam cross overs for a while and now the time has come**_

_**M: Yes a Cam remake of this very interesting story that involves mystery, love and…**_

_**T: Well you'll just have to wait and find out… ladies and gentlemen we bring to you…**_

**Let the Right One In**

Looking through a window at a dark and snowy night in Seattle, no sounds could be heard in the room except the small thuds of snowflakes hitting the window until someone's voice came ringing through the silence.

"Squeal pig… Squeal!" came the voice of Carly Shay as she stepped towards the window in nothing but her underwear and bra, looking out at the snow covered ground before she heard the light squeal of the brakes coming from the taxi that had just pulled up to her building.

She stares down at the taxi as an older man steps out of the vehicle before walking around and opening the door on the other side, letting out a young blonde girl, that looked about her age, out before ushering her towards the entrance door.

She watched until they were out of her sight before looking down in her hand, looking at the sharp kitchen knife in her hand before turning around and looking at herself in the mirror, holding it as if she was ready to attack before saying, "Squeal… squeal like a pig!"

Meanwhile outside the older man finished taking out all the bags from the trunk of the taxi before it drove off, leaving him and the young girl to themselves, he picked up as many bags as he could before walking into the building, the young girl following him up the steps.

Carly sat on her bed, looking at the kitchen knife again before standing up and lifting her mattress up before placing the knife under it before she let it back down then laying on the mattress, putting her hands behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling. She laid there for a moment or two before hearing footsteps coming from the apartment next to her along with two voices. She listens to the voices for a while until she drifts off to sleep.

The next day Carly sat in her classroom at school as a police officer paced up and down the rows, deep in a lecture about what his job entitles.

"The police have ways to determine foul play" the officer said as he stopped at the front of the room and faced all the students at once, "Do you remember that fire downtown a few months ago? A house burned down and a body was found inside." He looked at all the students faces, "Now we knew that the fire had been set to conceal the fact the person had been murdered beforehand… now how could we have known that?" the officer asks the class before scanning the class not really expecting anyone to raise their hand so he started again, "Well…" a hand shot up into the air and he paused, "Ok, go ahead, what do you think?"

"There was no smoke in the lungs of the person who died" Carly answered, earning stares from all the other students.

"Well… that's correct" the officer says a little baffled that any of the students could come up with that kind of answer, "Did you figure that out right now?"

"No… I read a lot" Carly said sheepishly

"Oh… what kind of books do you read" the officer said before chuckling some, getting a chuckle out of the teacher as well

"Just books" Carly said as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about it.

"Ok… well then now I'm going to talk to all of you about drugs" the officer says changing the subject now, "What do you think are the most common types of drugs…"

Carly lowered her head as the stares started to go away but she notices some still on her… knowing trouble was coming soon. She toned out the officer's words until the bell rang signaling the end of class and Carly rushed out of the room with three girls following right after her.

"Hey Shay" came the voice of the head of the group of girls, Missy, causing Carly to stop and turn around just staring at them, "What are you staring at?" Missy and her group come closer to her, "Are you looking at me… Well fuck off" Carly backed up until her back hit the lockers, Missy then leans against the locker next to her just staring at Carly who seemed nervous, then she put her finger on Carly's nose and pushed on it, "Oink... What a good piggy you are" Missy just smiled as Carly did nothing before bringing her finger up again and flicking Carly's nose, "Come on let's go" Missy said before heading off down the hall, her friends following making pig noises at Carly as they passed her.

Later after school Carly made her way back to her apartment building, looking up at her bedroom window as she walked into the courtyard, noticing something different with the window next to hers seeing it was now covered with paper and cardboard. She stared at it for a while before shrugging and heading into the her building and up to her apartment door, as she walked in she couldn't help but notice the radio playing from the apartment next door.

Meanwhile in the other apartment the older man stood in the kitchen, packing some things into a back pack such as a funnel, an empty milk jug then he grabbed a flashlight clicking it on and off, checking it before slipping it into the backpack as well before he took a container looking thing and attached a face mask to it before pressing a button, releasing some of the gas that was inside it before packing it as well and zipping up the back pack before heading out of the front door and out of the building making his way to a wooded park.

He walked for a bit along the path around the park until he came to a secluded part then he pulled out the container with the face mask and waited. After a few moments he saw a young man come walking by and he stopped him.

"Excuse me" he said getting the man's attention, "Do you have the time?"

"I don't have a watch sorry" he looked at the container the old man was holding, "What's that?"

"This?" the old man held up the container, "This is called halothane" he said before putting the mask up to the young man's face and pressing the button releasing the gas until the young man passed out.

After the young man passed out the older man carried him into the woods before he came up to a tree and pulled out a rope before setting up a pulley type system and tying one end of the rope to the young man's feet then pulled on the other end until the young man was suspended in the air, his head just a few feet about the ground, before he tied the rope off then pulled out the plastic milk jug and a funnel and placed it under the young man's head before reaching into the backpack and pulling out a knife, bringing it up to the young man's neck finding the jugular vein then thrusting the knife deep into the vein and pulling it out, letting the blood drain down into the plastic container. As he waited for the container to fill a dog came running up and sat right next to the older man, just staring at him.

"Go… get away" the older man said trying to get the dog to go back where it came from, "Get out of here" he threw some snow at the dog but it didn't move then he heard some voices that startled him, making him jump to his feet, accidentally knocking over the container.

"Ricky!" came the voice of a young lady looking for the dog.

"Crap" the old man said under his breath as he realized the container had fallen over so he picked it back up then looked out as he heard the girl calling for the dog again so he ran over and grabbed his backpack then ran off, not realizing he left the container.

Just as he ran off the young woman and her friend come around and see the dog but then they see the young man hanging upside down still bleeding and they both scream.

Meanwhile back at the apartment building, Carly had made her way down the stairs and walked outside into the play area of the courtyard, checking to see if anyone was there before pulling out the kitchen knife she had been hiding, looking at it for a moment before making her way over to the tree in the middle of the yard, she stands there staring at it for a moment.

"What are you staring at?" Carly says still staring at the tree, "Well? Well fuck off." she said before walking closer to the tree holding out the knife, "What's your problem… are you scared?" she says before stabbing the knife into the tree, "So scream… Squeal! Squeal for me pig!" she keeps stabbing into the tree before she hears something in the snow, making her pause for a moment before she turned around, seeing the blonde girl from the night before standing on top of jungle gym.

The blonde looked at Carly for a moment before speaking, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Carly says a little nervously, "Umm… what are you doing?"

"Nothing" the blonde says plainly

"Do you live here?" Carly asks

"Yea… I live right here… in the jungle gym" the blonde says sarcastically

"Seriously… where do you live?" Carly asks again, getting the blonde to turn and point to the window next to Carly's bedroom window.

"Next door to you"

"How do you know where I live?"

The blonde hops off of the jungle gym, landing feet first in the snow before walking up to Carly, "Just so you know… I can't be your friend"

"What do you mean?" Carly said with a confused look on her face.

"Does there have to be a reason? That's just the way it is" the blonde says before turning and walking off back into the building

"What makes you so sure that I want to be your friend?" Carly yells not really expecting the blonde to hear her.

Meanwhile on a subway the older man sat with his backpack in the seat next to him before he thinks of something and grabs it, starting to look through it, cursing himself when he realizes he left the container full of blood back in the park. He put his bag back down and lays his head back, still cursing himself all the way until he got back home, setting the bag down and sat at the kitchen table until he heard someone come in and look through the bag then throw it against the wall in anger.

"You're supposed to help me!" came a low raspy voice, "Do I really have to take care of this myself?" the older man just stands there looking before the person, "Say something!"

"Forgive me" is all he said

_**T: Oh very nice, now what do all of you think?**_

_**M: What's the deal with the old guy going and killing that person?**_

_**T: What's making him do that?**_

_**M: And what's with the girl telling Carly they can't be friends?**_

_**T: Find out that and so much more next time**_

_**T&M: See ya**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let the Right One In**_

Carly sat in her seat in the middle of the classroom, head resting on her hand as she doodled on a piece of paper while the teacher was speaking.

"They don't know why the young boy was killed." The teacher said, "I realize that many of you may be worried… the counselor will be here all day so go speak with her if you feel the need to do so… Are there any questions?" the teacher asked as she finished up speaking

"Is it all right to kill the killer if you happen to meet him?" Missy said aloud getting some laughter out of most of the classroom.

"That wasn't very nice, Missy" the teacher said before the bell rang signaling the class had ended.

Later that day Carly sat in a bathroom stall finishing up using it when she heard someone she really didn't want to hear calling her name.

"Carly?" Missy called out, "Come on little piggy, where are you?"

Carly pulled up her jeans and buttoned them before just waiting hoping Missy wouldn't come looking for her. She waited for a bit longer until she could not hear Missy's voice any longer before coming out of the stall and out of the restroom.

Later that day after Carly came home from school her mother was talking with her as she sat on top of the kitchen counter.

"Make sure you come straight home after school alright" Carly's mother said

"Yes Mom I know you've said that 4 times already." Carly said getting bored with her mother repeating herself.

"And don't leave the courtyard until I get home ok" her mother continued.

"It was way over across town Mom"

"I don't care, a person who kills children is certainly capable of taking a subway to find kids here. Or even walk a few miles" Carly's mother said before the phone began to ring and she went over and answered it, "Hello… Oh hi how are you… No Carly will be staying with her dad next week."

As her mom was on the phone Carly snuck over to the kitchen table, waiting for her mom to look away before she took the newspaper and went to her room and closed the door before opening the paper and finding the article about the killing, reading the headline.

"Killer taps blood… hmm" Carly said as she read the article before taking out a scrapbook looking folder and opening it, revealing other articles of murder cases, including the article she had repeated in class to the police officer of the murder victim being covered up by a fire.

Carly looked over a few of the articles before she took out a pair of scissors and began cutting out parts of the newspaper article before gluing them into the scrapbook. Once she had finished she neatly closes the folder back up and places it in a hiding spot underneath her desk top.

The next morning in the café shot across the street from the apartment building the older man sat by himself, sipping a cup of coffee as he read the newspaper, somewhat listening to the group of residence that sat not too far from him, only looking up when he heard the door open seeing a brunette woman walk in and head towards the group.

"Well if it isn't my honey bunny" came the Freddie Benson, one of the men in the group as he stood up and hugged the woman that had just came in, "Have a seat Valerie" he said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"Ok now what were we talking about?" another man Gibby spoke as Valerie sat down

"That the death penalty has no justification in a society based on the rule of law."

"Rule of law?" another man said "The government wants us to believe this crap, just like the Soviets."

"Are you saying there aren't any Soviets left?" Freddie stated.

"Of course there are I'm just saying…" the man doesn't get to finish when Gibby says something.

"Who's the new guy?" Gibby asked.

"Never seen him before" Valerie answers

"I think he just moved into the neighborhood… he has a kid" Freddie says.

"Oh yea they're in Jane's old place right?" Valerie adds

"Should I ask him to join us?" Gibby asks

"Yea sure, go ahead" Freddie says

"He might pay for a round" the other man said jokingly as Gibby got up and walked over to the older man.

Gibby goes over and sits down across the table the older man was sitting in as the waiter brings over the bill, "Bad news?" Gibby says as the older man pulled out some money and placed it on the table, not even acknowledging Gibby, "Yea life stinks…" Gibby waits to see if he got a reaction but when he doesn't he speaks again, "You just moved into number 15 right… You know you don't have to sit here all alone, join us and have a laugh"

"No thanks… I'm in a hurry" the older man finally speaks before gathering his paper and heading out.

Later that night Carly is in her room putting on her jacket and a hoodie before heading out towards the front door, putting on her snow boots, "I'm going out mom"

"What… You're not going to watch the show with me?" her mother asked as she looked over at her daughter.

"Nah… I don't really like it." Carly said as she finished tying her boots and opened the front door to head out.

"Ok… I'll just watch it by myself…" Carly's mother said before turning back to the TV then yelling to Carly, "Stay in the courtyard!"

Carly headed down the stairs and out of the building into the cold courtyard, barely illuminated by a few street lights. She walked around for a little bit before finding a spot on the jungle gym to sit down then pulled out a Rubik's cube and began twisting it. She worked on the cube for a few moments before she stopped when she heard the sound of snow crunching then looked behind her, seeing the young blonde girl sitting above her in what looked like pajama bottoms and a thin night shirt with nothing on her feet.

"So you're back" the blonde said

"So you're back" Carly replied before looking back at her Rubik's cube.

"I want to be left alone" the blonde said as if she expected Carly to leave just because she said so.

"Well… so do I" Carly replies

"Then go home"

"You go home, I was here first" Carly said never looking away from her cube.

The blonde scooted closer to Carly, looking over her shoulder at what was in Carly's hands, "What is that?"

"What? This?" Carly asked as she turned and held up the cube, "It's a Rubik's cube"

"Is it some kind of puzzle?" the blonde asked

"Well… yea" Carly said before looking at the cube then holding it out for the blonde to take, "You want to try it?" Carly smiles slightly at the blonde, "You can give it back tomorrow"

"I might not be here tomorrow" the blonde stated still staring at the toy.

"Ok… then give it back the day after then… but that's it"

The blonde stared at the toy for a moment longer before slowly taking it from Carly's hand and examining it, "How do you do it?" she held it back out for Carly

"You want to get each side to be a solid color… like this" Carly twisted the toy a few times until she got one side to be the same color, "That's the best I've been able to do so far" Carly says as she hands the toy back to the blonde.

Carly watched as the blonde began looking over the toy again before twisting it a few times. She couldn't help but be fascinated by the girl as she tried to work the puzzle, then she noticed something, so she scooted closer and sniffed.

"You smell funny" Carly said only earning a stare from the blonde, "Aren't you cold?" she asked when she saw the blonde didn't have shoes on.

"No"

"How can you not be cold?"

"I guess I've forgotten how"

Carly just stared at the blonde, trying to figure out what the girl meant before shaking her head and standing up, "See you tomorrow" she said before heading inside.

After Carly went inside the blonde sat there for a while before grabbing her stomach in pain as it grumbled very loudly.

Later that night Freddie and Gibby walked up to the apartment complex and they stopped at Freddie's building, "Well thanks for another entertaining night my friend" Gibby said as he gave Freddie a man hug

"Good night, old buddy" Freddie replied as they pulled away from the hug.

"See you tomorrow" Gibby said before heading off as Freddie went into his apartment building.

Gibby began to walk down the way a bit, still in view of the apartment building and came to a small bridge he had to walk under when he heard something underneath the dark tunnel.

"Help me" came a small weak child's voice.

Gibby slowed down some, trying to see if he could hear the voice or see someone, "Hello?"

"Please… help me" came the voice again

Gibby looked closer and saw a small figure curled up against the wall of the tunnel, "Is something wrong?" Gibby stepped closer, "Are you alright… can you get up?" Gibby got close enough so he could kneel down in front of the child.

"N… No" the child said

"Oh… Ok I'll get you to a phone or something" Gibby said as he scooped up the child in his arms and stood up.

"Careful."

"Don't worry, you're just a small girl… you don't weigh a thing" Gibby barely got out before the small girl growled and grabbed him by the head and wrapped her legs around his waist and bite straight into his neck, "AHHH! What they hell is this!" Gibby yelled out trying to get the girl off him but the girl shifted around so she was on his back still biting into his neck, he backed up against the wall a few times trying to knock the girl off but he was quickly losing consciousness as he ran out of the tunnel into the light of the walkway lights but he didn't get very far before he fell over to the side into the snow face first, the blonde girl still attached to him.

The blonde girl started sucking the blood from his neck until Gibby was no longer moving then she pulled away, blood covering the front of her shirt, she looked down at Gibby and saw that he was barely breathing so she reached down and grabbed Gibby by the head before twisting his head around, snapping his neck in half. The blonde girl sat there for a moment before tears started falling from her face and she leaned down, covering her face as she cried before she sat back up and looked around before running off, not once noticing the person sitting on their balcony, witnessing the whole thing.

Later that night Carly was laying on her bed when all of a sudden she heard a door slam followed by the older man yelling at who she assumed was the blonde girl. She sat up in her bed before pressing her ear to the against the wall, trying to make out what was being said but she couldn't understand what was being said then all of a sudden the voices stopped followed by footsteps then another door slamming followed by silence, leaving Carly wondering what had just happened.

Meanwhile the older man had made his way downstairs and outside into the cold, dark night. He looked around trying to see if anyone was around before heading out.

Meanwhile the man that had witnessed the attack came walking up to the café across the street from the apartment complex and walked in, walking straight towards the group of friends, mainly Freddie.

Freddie saw him and smiled, "Rodney hey… we haven't seen you all year how are you?" he said but then he noticed the look on Rodney's face, "Rodney what's wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Gibby… Gibby" was all Rodney said before motioning for the group to follow him.

Rodney lead the group across the street to the sight of where he witnessed everything before speaking again.

"I was out on the balcony and I saw…" he stopped as he looked at the spot where he saw Gibby fall, "I saw Gibby and this kid"

"How big was the kid?" Freddie asked.

"It was somewhere around here" Rodney started looking at the ground, moving snow with his feet.

"Wait hang on move over" Freddie said as he saw something and kneeled down near where Rodney was kicking at and then he felt around with his hand before bringing it up, seeing it was covered with blood, "What the hell is this? Who did this?" Freddie said in anger

Meanwhile across town in the wooded park the older man walked down a path, pulling Gibby's body along behind him on a sled, struggling some as he went. He pulled some more before stopping to catch his breath, then looked around before his eyes landed on a partially frozen lake with a water pipe draining into it before he took the rope he was pulling the sled by and started dragging it towards the opening in the ice. He got down to the opening slid the sled down near the opening before he bent over and pushed Gibby's body off the sled and into the water. He breathed a sigh of relief for a moment before he looked and saw the body had floated back up then he looked around and saw a pole fishers would use to make hole's in the ice and he used it to push the body back down and under the frozen part of the lake.

The next morning Carly made her way down the stairs and to the door leading out of the apartment complex, on her way to school when she looked out into the courtyard and saw something on the jungle gym that made her stop. She wiped the glass on the door and looked out again still seeing it before she pushed the door open and ran towards the jungle gym before she saw the thing on the jungle gym. She reached up and grabbed it before brushing the snow off seeing it was the Rubik's Cube that she had given the blonde girl the night before, now completed with all sides a solid color.

She studied it for a few moments before saying, "How did she do it?" she said before looking up at the blonde's window and smiling before heading off to school, not once knowing that the blonde was fast asleep inside the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**T: *pops up* Hi.. I've just got one question… Who ya gonna call… GHOSTBUSTERS! *Ghostbusters theme plays as I come out in a Ghostbusters jump suit with a plasma gun* If there's something strange.. in your neighborhood.. who ya gonna call... GHOST BUSTERS! *looks around the room to the music* I ain't afraid of no ghosts**_

_**M: *walks up behind Tay with a bed sheet over me* Boo!**_

_**T: AHH! *jumps and turns around* Mandy!**_

_**M: *laughing* I'm sorry I couldn't resist *Imperial March aka Darth Vader theme hits* What the? *grabs my throat not able to breath* How.. did you..**_

_**T: *dressed like Darth Vader, my hand held up like I was choking someone* You dare question the power of the dark side?**_

_**M: *makes choking noise***_

_**T: Omg it worked? Sweet!**_

_**M: *stands up straight like nothing is wrong* Did you really think that was working?**_

_**T: What? Aww *looks down* I wish**_

_**M: *shakes my head* oh Tay *giggles* Anyway we're here not to just bring you this lil bit of comic relief but to bring you the next chapter of our very intriguing story of a sweet love story.. now unless Tay has more stuff she wants to do**_

_**T: No I'm good**_

_**M: Alright then here we bring you *Indiana Jones theme hits* Tay I thought you said**_

_**T: *dressed like Indiana Jones* Oh yea I forgot.. *eye widen* We should run**_

_**M: Why?**_

_**T: That! *points over to the side***_

_**M: *looks and eyes widen* Taylor! *grabs her hand and runs out of the room as a small hamster in a hamster ball rolls by***_

_**T: *pokes my head back out* What? I couldn't afford a huge bolder**_

**Let the Right One In**

Later that day, after she had returned from school, Carly looked out her window, waiting to see any sign that the blonde girl would come out. She had been sitting at her window, switching glances from outside the window to the Rubik's cube, for a while and just now noticed it had gotten dark before she looked over at her clock seeing it was almost 7. She stood and stretched before looking out the window again and seeing, much to her surprise, the blonde girl sitting on top of the jungle gym like she had been there the whole time, looking up at her in the window as if she was waiting for Carly to come out. Carly immediately rushed to put her shoes on before heading out of her room, barely giving herself enough time to yell to her mom that she was heading outside before running down the stairs and outside into the snow, Rubik's cube still in hand as she ran up to the playground equipment the waiting blonde was on.

"How did you do it?" Carly asked as she sat at the bottom of the jungle gym as the blonde stepped down from the top and sat next to her.

"I just… twisted it" the blonde replied simply before scooting closer to Carly, as if she was expecting her to notice something, "Do I smell better now?"

Carly just looked at the blonde for a moment before looking away, trying to hide a small blush that had come across her face before looking back at her, "Umm.. what's your name?"

The blonde smiled slightly before speaking, "Sam" she answered, "What's yours?"

Carly looked the blonde over quickly, "Sam?" she asked getting a nod from Sam, "I'm Carly… How old are you?"

Sam hesitated for a moment then replied, "15… more or less… what about you?"

Carly looked at Sam with a confused look before answering, "15 years, 6 months, and 22 days… What do you mean 'more or less'… when's your birthday?"

"I don't know" Sam replied as if nothing was weird about her answer

"Don't you celebrate your birthday?" Carly asked only to have Sam lower her head a little, "Your parents… they've got to know" Carly looked Sam over as she sat there, not sure what to say, "So… you don't get any birthday presents?"

"No" Sam shook her head slightly

Carly looked down at the cube in her hand and held it out for Sam to see, "You can have this if you want"

Sam shook her head and gently pushed the cube back to Carly's lap, "No its yours, it wouldn't be right"

Carly looked down at the cube as Sam pulled her hand away, looking over the same colored sides, "I don't get how you did this"

"Would you like me to show you?" Sam asked, as she looked up again at Carly

Carly twisted the cube around, mixing the colors again before handing it to Sam, "Please?"

Sam smiled before taking the cube and started twisting it, "First you start with the corners, then this part, then…"

Carly watched as Sam twisted the cube but Sam's voice faded out as she started looking over the blonde's features, her long smooth hair, soft smooth skin, before long she realized she had lost focus on everything except Sam until she brought up the cube, now all the same color once again with a smile on her face.

The next day Carly sat in her seat at school as her teacher read from a text book to the class, but this was the last thing on Carly's mind as she had her head buried in another book as she vigorously wrote down things on a piece of paper until she jumped slightly as she heard the teacher close her book and set it down beside her before speaking.

"That is all for today" the teacher said as the bell rang and everyone stood before she spoke again, "Wait… has everyone turned in their permission slips for the field trip on Thursday?" she asked earning a mumbled 'yes' from most students before she motioned for them to leave, only to notice that Carly was still sitting in her seat, "Carly aren't you…"

"No I have stuff to do" Carly replied quickly not letting the teacher finish her sentence before shutting the book she was looking in and going to put her papers away, only to get the feeling of someone watching over her shoulder, knowing Missy was right behind her until one of Missy's friends called for her and she rushed out, leaving Carly alone in her seat for the time being as Carly opened the book she was using back up, glancing at the picture of Samuel Morse before looking up at the Morse code and finished copying the letters, tapping her finger to the code for each letter as she wrote them.

Sometime later Carly looked out the door of her school, seeing that had just started falling before she stepped out and began her walk home, zipping up her coat as she went, not noticing that she was being followed as she left school grounds until she looked back up from her coat, coming face to face with Missy.

"What were you writing earlier?" Missy asked, just staring down Carly

"What do you mean?" Carly said pretending she didn't know what Missy was talking about

"Show it to me" Missy said in a demanding tone as she held out her hand as her two friends came up behind Carly, in case she tried to run

Carly glance back behind her for a moment before looking at Missy and taking a deep breath before speaking, "No"

Missy let out a small chuckle, "What do you mean 'no'? Hand it over… now" Missy said as one of her friends grabbed Carly, making sure she couldn't get away or defend herself as Missy nodded to her other friend that came around with a tree branch in hand before starting to hit Carly in the leg with it, making Carly wince in pain with every swing.

Missy's friend hit Carly a few more times but letting up a little more with each swing before stopping, "I.. I can't" she said before dropping the branch as the other girl let Carly go and picked up the branch before looking at Carly then at Missy as Missy nodded to her before she swung the branch, connecting with Carly's face, cutting Carly's cheek and it began to bleed.

"Shit why did you do that? Who's going to talk to her mom?" Missy said before she knocked the branch out of her friend's hand and they ran off, leaving Carly by herself once again.

Later that night inside Carly's apartment her mom came up and touched her cheek that now had a bandage on it, "What happened?"

"I fell down on my way home… I slipped on some ice." Carly lied badly but her mother seemingly believed it

"Oh honey… you have to watch your step" her mom said as she patted Carly on her head gently before kissing the top of her head then taking her plate to the kitchen.

As her mom did this Carly got up and went into her room and went to her window to look out and a smile came across her face as she saw Sam outside looking up at her window then she ran over and put her shoes on before grabbing the paper she was writing on earlier and rushed outside

"Hey" Carly said happily as she came up to Sam

"Hi" Sam replied, giving a small smile to Carly

"Hey look what I found" Carly pulled out the paper from her pocket and gave it to Sam

"What is it?" Sam asked after glancing over it for a moment

"It's Morse Code… we can use it to talk to each other through the walls at night after we have to go inside" Carly took the paper and put it down on the flat surface of the jungle gym, "See like this" she then started spelling out S-A-M in Morse Code, "That's how you say your name"

"Oh… so like this?" Sam then looked at the paper and started spelling C-A-R-L-Y

"Exactly" Carly said smiling again before folding up the paper and handing it back to Sam

Sam took the paper then looked at Carly for a moment before reaching out and gently touching Carly's bandaged cheek, "What happened?"

Carly took a deep breath before looking right at Sam then speaking, "Some classmates…" Carly didn't finish as she could tell Sam knew what happened just from what she had already said, "Hey… where do you go to school?"

"Carly… listen" Sam said, ignoring Carly's question, "Hit back" Sam looked at Carly's reaction, "You've never hit back… Have you?" Sam looked at Carly until she shook her head 'no' before speaking again, "So do it… Hit back… Hard"

Carly paused for a moment before speaking, "There are three of them"

"Then hit back even harder… Harder than you dare… Then they'll stop"

"W… What if…" Carly's voice trailed off

"Then I'll help you" Sam said as she put her hand on top of Carly's

Carly looked down at Sam's hand on hers before taking it away slowly then getting to her feet and walking around, holding her hand out to help Sam up, "Come on… Come on" Carly urged Sam until she took her hand and they ran around in the snow some, not noticing that the older man in Sam's apartment was watching over them.

Later that night after both girls had gone back inside, Carly lay in her bed, her head against the wall as she waited, listening for Sam to come into the room on the other side of the wall, shifting upright again as she heard footsteps before a door opening, then hearing Sam's voice

"Hey… move" Sam said to the older man that was in the room, "You're in the way" the older man looked at her for a moment, "Please?" the man groaned slightly as he got up and walked to the door, stopping and turning around as Sam kneeled down facing the wall, only for her to turn and motion for him to leave and close the door before she looked at the paper before tapping and scratching at the wall in Morse Code

A short while later Carly's mom called out to her telling Carly it was time for bed so she turned to the wall and tapped on the wall, telling Sam she had to go to sleep, getting Sam to tap back 'Sweet Dreams' in return, causing a smile to form across Carly's face as she laid back onto her bed, covering herself with her blanket and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school after her P.E. class Carly walked down the small hall to her P.E. teacher's office and knocked on the door gently, entering after she was told to and took a breath before speaking, "Umm.. the after school strength program… can I still sign up for it?"

The teacher turned and looked at Carly before answering "You don't have to sign up. Are you thinking of joining?" Carly nodded earning a small smile from the teacher, "Good, just be here tomorrow at 7 after school… if you practice you can make strong"

Carly smiled politely then nodded before exiting the room and heading off to her next class

Later that night, Carly and Sam were walking down the street a few blocks down from their apartments before Carly grabbed Sam's hand and stopped her, "Hey hang on a sec" Carly pulled Sam into one of the stores and she pulled out some change from her pocket and put it on the counter in front of the cashier, "Mixed candy please" Carly said politely before looking at Sam and smiling but then looked next to her, seeing a cat that was standing on the outside edge of the window that seemed mad as it was hissing and clawing in their direction before running off but she didn't think anything of it as the cashier handed her a bag full of candy and she turned and walked out with Sam before offering her some, "Want one?"

Sam stopped and looked into the bag before shaking her head, "No"

"Oh… ok" Carly looked away trying to hide the upset look that was on her face

"Well… maybe I can… try one" Sam said a little hesitantly before reaching into the bag and taking one of the candies out, looking at it before slipping it into her mouth, chewing it slowly then swallowing it, giving Carly a small smile but it was immediately replaced with a sick look before she ran off behind the store and throwing up.

Carly stood there for a moment, a little shocked but then she ran after Sam, getting to her as she had just finished, "Are… are you ok?"

Sam took a few deep breaths before turning around and looking at Carly, "Sorry"

Carly and Sam just stood there for a moment looking at each other before Carly stepped toward Sam and embraced her in a hug, startling Sam a bit.

Sam let Carly hold her for a bit longer before she spoke, "Carly… do you like me?"

Carly stood for a moment, still holding Sam, before taking a deep breath and answering, "Yea… I do… a lot"

Sam shut her eyes as she heard Carly's answer before speaking again, "If… If I wasn't a girl… would you like me anyway?"

Carly thought for a moment, a little confused by the question but she still answered, "Well… yea I suppose so… yes" Carly pulled away from Sam until she was looking at the blonde face to face, "Why do you ask?"

Sam didn't answer, she just looked at Carly for a moment or so, studying Carly's face before wrapping her arms around Carly's waist and pulling her close into a tight hug

_**M: Wow what a story, don't you think Tay… Tay? *looks around* Taylor come on *Inspector Gadget theme hits* Ugh not this again**_

_**T: Go go gadget springs *comes bouncing in with springs on my shoes* Haha let's see Claw catch me in these**_

_**M: *Claw voice* I'll get you next time Gadget… Next time**_

_**T: Very funny, now all we need is the cat haha *Jaws theme hits* Uh oh**_

_**M: What? *sees a shark fin from behind the bed* Taylor**_

_**T: Go go gadget… RUN! *grabs Mandy's hand and runs off as Back to the Future theme hits and a flash of light and some thunder hit before a DeLorean comes crashing into the room and the doors open***_

_**Future Tay: *steps out* Taylor! Taylor! I'm you from the future… don't play the Jaws music *hears the Jaws music playing* Crap too late… *sees the fin* Ok back to the future *jumps back into the DeLorean and drives off back to the future***_

_**M: *pops up with the shark fin on my back* Silly Tay *giggles* Bye guys**_

**AN: Ok now to be serious… as you guys know we are friends with Dave aka SilverDragonRanger09, and if you follow him you would know that his sister was in the hospital… well I am sad to say that his sister passed away earlier this week, he will be gone for a little while for the funeral and mourning time, but please send him and his family your love and prayers, let him know that he doesn't have to go through this alone… thank you guys**


	4. Chapter 4

_**M: Hey everyone is me Mandy and welcome to the next installment of our story known as *gong sounds and lights go off* Great… *jumps a little as lightning flashes* Taylor!**_

_**T: *lights come on and I'm behind Mandy* Yes? *giggles***_

_**M: Whoa *spins around quickly* how did you.. *shakes my head* Nevermind, ok I know you're are happy that Undertaker won**_

_**T: Thrilled is more like it… 20-0… *smiles***_

_**M: Taylor no**_

_**T: *giggles* YES! YES! YES! YES! *keeps going like the Daniel Bryan chants were at WM 28***_

_**M: *sighs then Brogue kicks Tay***_

_**T: *sits up holding my jaw* Oww… why?**_

_**M: It shut you up didn't it?**_

_**T: *gets up* You're gonna pay for that**_

_**M: Probably but it'll have to wait until after this update… which starts right now**_

**Let the Right One In**

Later that week Carly was riding on the back of a bus, heading to a small country town just outside of Seattle, drawing small pictures on the fogged up window as she looked out, finally seeing her father's home coming into view, a smile growing on her face as she knew the bus would be stopping soon. Once the bus stopped at the station, Carly quickly grabbed her bag and stepped off the bus before heading down a snow covered side road, humming slightly as she skipped down the road until she came to an open field before she stopped and set her bag down, her smile getting even wider as she saw her father standing there in front of his ATV waiting for her arrival then she ran up to him, giving him a big hug fore it had been a few months since she had seen him last, but now she knew she had the whole weekend to spend with him

"Daddy" Carly said happily as she held her father close

"Carly… my sweet Carly" her father said as he kissed the top of her head, "You're early"

"Dad" Carly said simply as she still kept hold of her father.

Later that day Carly found herself sitting in her dad's lap as the slide down a giant hill on a sled, slipping off about halfway down and rolling the rest of the way, stopping at the bottom and not being able to stop laughing as she looked over at her father with snow covering most of his face before he got up and helped her to his feet then picking her up on his back, giving her a piggy back ride as they headed towards his house. Later that night Carly found herself still laughing and having fun as she and her father finished dinner along with exchanging stories of events that had occurred since they had last spent time together before her father got up and took her plate and began doing the dishes.

"So you really joined a weight training program at school?" Carly's father asked

"Yea, if I practice I can," Carly does her best impression of her strength training teacher's voice "Make strong" she flexed her arms before giggling as her father laughed with her

Once the laughter subsided, Carly looked over and saw her father's jacket on the back of the chair he was sitting in then reached over and grabbed it before standing up and wrapping it around herself, smelling it slightly, loving the scent of her father that was still on it as she walked into the living room area and looked at some of the shelves, seeing all the pictures that her father had around of the times that they had spent together, even some before he and Carly's mother separated, picking up one and looking at it, feeling a smile come across her face which only grew wider as she felt her father's hand run through her hair comfortingly before it was placed on her shoulder as she turned into him and hugged him.

Meanwhile in Seattle in Sam's apartment the older man was in the kitchen, packing his bag again with a knife and other things he needed before going to the cupboard and pulling out a jar filled with clear liquid, before holding it up to the light and looking through the glass before bringing it down then looking at the doorway, finding Sam standing there, looking at him questioningly.

He looked at Sam for a moment before speaking, "There are people who know my face… who know that I live here with you"

Sam watched as the older man put the liquid in his bag, "Maybe you shouldn't go"

The man just shrugged, "What else am I good for?" he said before standing up straight, wiping his hands, "Could you do one thing for me" he said before taking a breath, "Could you not see that girl tonight… please?" he asked before turning to Sam, sitting down and looking at her

Sam stood there for a moment, looking at the man before stepping forward, placing her hand on his cheek, caressing it gently as she felt him lean into her touch and close his eyes before opening them again and looking at her. Sam said no words, she just took her hand away and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the man by himself as he turned and closed his bag and headed out of the apartment and out of the building.

He made his way down to the local recreation center, knowing it was close to closing time he went up to one of the windows and looked in, seeing a group of boys finishing up a pick-up game of basketball. He stood and watched until the boys finished and began heading into the locker rooms before he made his way in, waiting for almost all of the boys to exit before he slipped in, finding one boy left before opening his bag and bringing out his gas mask before sneaking up behind the boy and applying the mask to him, letting the gas flow until the boy went limp and unconscious. The man then brought out some rope and set the boy up on some coat hangers, tying him upside down so his head was just about a foot or so above the floor then he brought out his knife and the bottle for the blood and finally the jar of clear liquid, opening it and setting it to the side so it was out of the way but still within his reach.

He then took the knife and brought it to the boy's neck but before he could cut anything on the boy the lights went out, "What the…?"

Meanwhile, two of the boys friends were standing outside waiting for him to come out of the building.

"What's taking Rodney so long?" one boy said to the other, before he grabbed the door handle, "I'm gonna go get him" he said before entering the building.

Meanwhile in the locker room the older man had gotten a flashlight and set it up on the window ledge, angling it so it would shine on the boy just enough for him to see what he was doing, but as he did so the boy's other friend came up to the window and knocked on it, calling for the boy to hurry up as the friend that went into the building knocked on the door, stating the same thing as the unconscious boy started to regain consciousness and started to move some and look around, not quite realizing what was going on just that he was upside down and the older man was looking at him.

"Hey… let me down" the boy said but once he realized the older man wasn't going to get him down he started to panic, "Let me down! Help!" he struggled some before managing to get one hand free, waving it around but not able to get himself down, but he ended up knocking over the jar with the clear liquid, which spilled on his jacket and started burning through it.

"Shit" the older man said as he picked up the jar, seeing there wasn't much liquid left in the jar.

Once he stood up he heard other voices from outside the door as the lights came back on. He looked at the boy, who was still yelling for help, before he slowly walked into the showers, jar in his hand as he pressed his back against the wall and slide down into a sitting position as he heard more banging on the door, knowing it would be opened soon, knowing he would be caught. He looked at the jar before leaning his head back against the wall as he heard the door opening and hearing the others asking the boy what had happened.

He brought the jar up to his face, stopping for a second before closing his eyes, "Samantha" he said softly before pouring the liquid over his face, trying to stifle a pained filled yell but was unable to.

Meanwhile Sam sat on the older man's bed with a sad look on her face as she stared at the wall before bringing her hand up and knocking C-A-R-L-Y in Morse code and waited for a reply, but one never came.

Meanwhile Carly sat at the table with her dad, playing a game of hangman when there was a knock on the door. She looked up at her dad who just patted her on the head before opening the door revealing another man who came in and hugged him.

"Hey man what's up? Guess what I got" the other man said as he held up a bag that was in the shape of a liquor bottle.

"Great man come on in" Carly's dad said as he let the other man in and sat down on the couch with him as he pulled out the bottle and pulled out some shot glasses.

"Dad… Dad we still have to finish our game" Carly said

"Sweetie we have company, we can finish later" her dad said as he drank from the shot glass then proceeded to pour another shot.

An hour went by, then another until it was almost midnight and Carly finally got up from her seat, seeing her dad and his friend passed out on the couch from being so drunk. She walked into the living room and grabbed a blanket and covered her father with it, waking him some but she just looked at him and shook her head before grabbing her bag and walking out, only looking back once when she realized he hadn't come after her as she walked down the road, holding her hand out, hoping for someone to stop and give her a ride.

Meanwhile Sam lay in the older man's bed, listening to the radio when the news came on, talking about random stories until one caught her attention.

"_Police arrested an unidentified man earlier tonight, charged with murder and attempted murder. The man's self-inflicted facial wounds have made it hard to determine his identity."_

Sam sat up and shut off the radio before getting up and heading out of the apartment building towards the nearest hospital.

An hour later a car pulled up to the apartment building before the passenger door opened and Carly stepped out, thanking the kind woman who had stopped just down the road from Carly's father's house and given her a ride home. Carly grabbed her bag and shut the door before heading inside and up to her apartment, looking at Sam's apartment door before knocking on her own, waiting a few moments before her mother opened the door, shocked to see Carly.

"Hey mom… I'm home" Carly said simply as her mother started asking question after question but Carly just ignored them until she got to her bedroom door, "Can we talk in the morning, I'm exhausted" Carly said, earning a look from her mother but then a nod as her mother hugged her then let her go into her room, which Carly immediately closed the door and stripped down to her underwear before climbing into bed and going to sleep.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sam walked in main lobby and walked up to the information desk nurse who was looking over papers so she just waited until she looked up.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked kindly

"I… I'm looking for my father" Sam said softly

"Has he been admitted to this hospital?" the nurse asked getting a nod from Sam, "What's his name?"

"He's sick" Sam hesitated before continuing, "The police brought him in… Do you know where he is?"

The nurse looked at Sam, knowing who she was speaking of, "He's up on the seventh floor… its restricted… I could call them and see..."

"No that's alright" Sam interrupted before starting to back pedal towards the exit before turning and walking out.

The nurse watched as Sam walked out, noticing that Sam was only in her pjs and had no shoes, "Ooh.. you poor girl" the nurse walked around the her desk and headed out the door after Sam but once she got outside and looked around, she could not find her anywhere.

The nurse looked around one more time before heading inside, never once noticing that Sam was watching her as she clung to the side of the building three stories in the air. As soon as the nurse was back inside, Sam climbed up the building until she got to the seventh floor, then she began looking through the windows until she found the one the older man was in. She looked at him through the window for a moment before bringing her hand up and gently tapping on it just loud enough for the man to hear her. The man looked over at the window, seeing Sam and motioned for her to wait as he slowly sat up, grabbing the IV pole he was connected to and slowly walking over to the window and opening it slowly.

Sam looked at the older man for a moment before asking, "May I come in?"

The older man shook his head 'No' before looking back into the room, seeing that there was no one else in it before he brought his hand up to his neck and disconnected the breathing tube that was connected to him, hearing his heart monitor begin to start beeping faster and faster as he brought his hand up and gently touched Sam's cheek before leaning his head out the window, tilting his head to the side, giving Sam his neck to feed from.

"Spencer" Sam said softly before leaning into his neck, sinking her teeth into his neck and sucking his blood until Spencer's body went limp and fell forwards, falling out of the window and seven stories down to the ground below.

Sam looked down at Spencer as tears began to form in her eyes until she heard footsteps coming from the room so she quickly stood up and jumped off the window ledge, flying away as a nurse came to the window and looked down before screaming as she saw Spencer's body on the ground below.

Meanwhile in another part of the apartment building, Freddie was sleeping in bed next to Valerie when he awakens suddenly in a cold sweat and sits up and starts trying to wake Valerie up, "A kid… What kid?"

"What?" Valerie says as she starts to wake up

"Why would a kid kill Gibby?" Freddie asks almost frantically

"I don't know" Valerie says as she wakes up fully

"Gibby was the sweetest guy there ever was" Freddie said as he starts to stare out into space, "I'd like to tear that damn kid limb from limb"

Meanwhile in Carly's room, Carly was sound asleep until she heard a knock on her window

"Carly" came Sam's voice from outside her window

"Huh?" Carly says as she starts to stir.

"May I come in?" Sam says quietly then sees Carly start to turn towards the window, "Don't look at me" she says getting Carly to lay back down the way she was, "But you have to say that I can come in."

"Mmm.. you can come in" Carly says still not fully awake

As soon as Sam hears those words leave Carly's mouth she pushes the window open gently and quietly steps into the room and closes the window, "Close your eyes" she says before she starts to strip out of her wet clothes before slipping into bed behind Carly who had finally woken up completely.

"How did you get in?" Carly asks

"I flew" Sam said simply

"Yea… sure" Carly said as she shifted a little under the covers, not knowing how close Sam was until she brushed up against Sam's bare skin, "You're not wearing anything… and you're as cold as ice"

"Sorry" Sam said quietly, "Is… is that gross?"

"N.. no"

Sam relaxed some as she heard Carly then slowly brought her hand up and started running her fingers along Carly's shoulder, speaking in an old nursery rhyme, "Higgledy-piggledy shout. How many fingers are out?" Sam then began tracing patterns on Carly's arm

Carly relaxed more as she felt Sam's touch then she closed her eyes before taking a breath and speaking, "Sam… do you want to go steady?"

Sam's hand stopped when she heard Carly then she spoke, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Carly hesitated slightly, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Sam closed her eyes as if she was trying to make it so Carly hadn't asked that but when she accepted she couldn't do that she spoke, "Carly… I'm not a girl"

"Oh… but do you want to go steady or not?"

Sam bite her lip slightly, "Couldn't we just keep things the way they are?"

Carly shut her eyes as she heard Sam, shifting away from her slightly, "I guess"

Sam stayed silent for a moment before speaking again, "Do you do anything special when you go steady?"

Carly thought for a few seconds, "No"

"So everything's the same?"

"Yes" Carly said simply

Sam scooted closer to Carly, wrapping her arm around Carly's waist, "Then we'll go steady" Sam started running her fingers up and down Carly's arm again, "It'll be you and me"

Carly turned her head towards Sam but still not able to see her, "Really?" Carly laid her head back down on her pillow, a huge smile forming on her face, "Good"

Sam continued letting her hand trail up and down Carly's arm until her hand made its way to Carly's hand before she intertwined her fingers with Carly's as she watch Carly slowly fall back asleep.

The next morning Carly awoke with a smile still on her face, reached behind her to feel for Sam but to her surprise she only felt the flat surface of her bed before turning over seeing only she was in the bed. She then sat up and pulled the covers off her bed, seeing wet spots where Sam's feet were and noticing more spots on the floor then on the ledge of the window seal so she got up and went to the window and opened it, seeing footprints in the snow on the ledge going to the window of Sam's apartment, she looked around for any other prints but once she didn't see any she pulled her head back into her room and looked around, her eyes landing on something on her desk with writing on it. She stepped towards her bed and picked up the note, seeing it was a small mixed candy box it was written on.

She looked over the note, reading it to herself, "I must flee and live or stay and die… love Sam"

Carly set the note down and looked at herself in the mirror, a small smile forming slowly on her face

_**M: Well what did you think about that? What an ending it would be for a story, but it isn't the end, no its only another beginning and**_

_**T: HA! *jumps off the bed***_

_**M: *side steps Tay and she lands on her back* Really?**_

_**T: Oww**_

_**M: *giggles* You know what I have to do now *looks up and waves my arms in front of my chest before going and bouncing off the wall then the opposite wall***_

_**T: *hops to my feet and catches Mandy on the rebound and hits a Rock Bottom* Ha! Got ya! *looks at you guys* See ya next time *giggles***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**T: Hello guys, as you know I'm Taylor**_

_**M: And I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And we're here yet again, through thick or thin, through rain, through sleet, through hail, snow… and even through my arm going through a window today**_

_**M: Is there anything that can stop us from being on here right now Tay?**_

_**T: Umm… no internet signal?**_

_**M: Ah right.. oh no**_

_**T: What?**_

_**M: Signal is going out**_

_**T: NOOO! *voice fades out***_

…

_**3 hours later**_

_**T: Are we on? Did you fix it?**_

_**M: I think so… yes I did**_

_**T: WOO! Go Mandy *hugs her***_

_**M: It was nothing**_

_**T: Still you're awesome**_

_**M: I know**_

_**T: self-absorbed much?**_

_**M: Oh hush and enjoy the update**_

**Let the Right One In**

Later that week Carly found herself at the park with the rest of her class for their field trip, the park was covered in snow and the lake in the middle was frozen enough for skating. Once Carly had gotten off the bus she had wondered off by herself but staying close enough to hear what the teachers were saying as the kids started to spread out even more.

"Everyone listen up!" the PE/strength training teacher yelled to all the kids, "Lower classes skate with me, middle classes free skating." the teacher said before looking around at the kids moving around, "Be sure to watch out for holes in the ice over there!" the teacher pointed to an area that had a big hole in it.

Carly stood watching as the teacher continued to yell out instructions until she felt a hand on her shoulder, but she never turned to see who it was because she already knew, unfortunately.

"Fancy a swim?" Missy said with a chuckle in her voice as she squeezed Carly's shoulder hard before walking away, her friends chanting 'Piggy' a few times as they passed her.

Carly watched as Missy and her friends walked off before looking over to the side, something catching her eye near a drain that had been frozen. Carly slowly walked over to the drain, seeing something lying beside it so she bent down and pulled it up from the snow, revealing a metal pole that had been pulled out from the ground. She stood there for a few minutes looking at the pole and waving it around a little before she gripped it in both hands, looking over where Missy and her friends were, seeing that Missy had just spotted her so she gripped the pole tight and stepped back out into the open as she waited for Missy to approach her.

"So… have you thought about it? Want to go swimming?" Missy said as she stepped up to Carly

Carly looked back at the hole that was in the ice the teacher had warned about earlier then looked at Missy, "No"

Meanwhile without the knowledge of Carly or Missy the teacher had taken notice to the events unfolding between the two girls until two of the lower class students came up asking where the bathroom was.

"Umm..." The teacher looks around then points over to the trees where Carly had gotten he metal pole from, "Go over there, you'll make new ice… yellow ice"

Back with Missy and Carly, Missy was looking at the pole Carly had, "What's the stick for?"

Carly glared at Missy, "To hit you with… if you try anything"

"Oh really? Now when did you become a brave little piggy?" Missy said before looking back at her friends then back at Carly before stepping closer to her, seeing Carly take a step back, "I'm going to push you… and you aren't going to do anything… isn't that so?"

"Little piggy, watch your step… or I'll get you" one of Missy's friends started chanting

Missy looked back at her friends, "Well come on" she said trying to get them to grab Carly

Her friends just stood there before one spoke, "The teachers are watching… they'll freak out"

"What? Are we just supposed to let her stand here?" Missy said before turning to Carly and going to grab her but as she did Carly swung with the pole, hitting her in the side of the head making Missy fall back on her but and she put her hand to the her ear then looking at it, seeing blood all over her hand before she screamed in pain

As Missy screamed one of the teachers came running up asking what happened then she gasped in shock as she saw Missy's ear was split in two so she immediately took off her scarf and applied pressure to Missy's ear then she looked at Carly who had a relieved look on her face but before she could say anything she heard more screams, screams from some of the younger students as she looked and saw two students running up to another teacher. The same two that were asking where the bathroom was and they pulled the teacher to the drain pipe, pointing into the frozen water where they could see an arm sticking out of the ice. The teacher stared at it for a moment before taking the kids hands and leading them away from the drain.

Later police, firemen and paramedics were surrounding the drain where the arm was found, a fireman bringing in a chainsaw and started cutting around the body that had been uncovered after the snow had been wiped away from the ice, outlining the body until harnesses could be wrapped around it and pull it up from the frozen water

Later after Carly had just gotten to the door of her apartment, she still had that feeling of relief as listening to her mother on the phone through the door

"Of course they'll blame us" Carly's mom said into the phone then paused before speaking again, "What am I supposed to tell them, that my daughter doesn't have a father?" Carly then opened the door, "Here she is now" her mom said as she took the phone from her ear, "They called from school… and you better talk to your father because I…" her voice trailed off as she couldn't finish her sentence

"Ok… I'll call him later" Carly said as she walked by her mom and into her room

Later that night Carly was back at school, in her strength training class, just finished lifting weights and was now heading into the pool area, getting ready to do the second part of her class

She had just slipped into the water when she heard someone's voice that she didn't think she'd hear, at least not in a friendly tone

"Hey Carly" Carly looked up to see one of Missy's friends standing on the edge of the pool waving at her, "So you did go swimming after all huh?" the girl giggled, "I'm only kidding… see you later" the girl waved then walked off

All the time neither she nor Carly knew that Sam stood at the window, watching everything

_**T: I know it was short but just needed to get this part in before heading off for the long weekend**_

_**M: Hope you enjoyed it**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**T: Hello everyone, as you know I'm Taylor**_

_**M: And I'm Mandy**_

_**T: Now I know you're expecting us to do something crazy before the next section of our story begins but...**_

_**M: Not gonna happen, because this story is just too good to delay so without anymore of that we bring to you the next installment of...**_

**Let The Right One In**

Later that night Carly found herself skipping down a tunnel, Sam right behind her before she turns and stops, motioning for Sam to hurry, "Come on" Carly said with laughter in her voice as she came up to a door and pushed it open revealing a dark room, "We're not really allowed to be in here... but some of the bigger kids hang out here anyway" she continued as she held open the door, letting Sam into the dark room before she slide in and closed the door, "And you know what? Today..." Carly stopped and turned to lock the door before continuing, "Today those girls tried to push me into a hole in the ice, but I..."

"Carly" Sam said trying to get Carly's attention

"I had a stick, and I hit Missy so hard she had to go to the ER" Carly continued as she had not heard Sam

"Carly" Sam said a little louder

Carly stopped then turned on the lights, "Yea?"

Sam smiled before turning to Carly, "Bravo" she said getting a smile from Carly before she saw a radio and walked over to it and turned it on, turning up the music befoe removing her jacket and setting it on one of the couches situated throughout the room before looking around then looking back at Carly who was sitting in one of the other chairs, "So... what are we supposed to do here?"

Carly looked over at Sam as she continued looking around before taking out her knife and looking at it for a moment then bringing the blade to the palm of her hand, wrapping her hand around the blade and squeezing before taking a deep breath and pulling the knife out some, slicing her hand open and she let out a small gasp as she felt the warm liquid start to pool into her hand before holding her hand out to Sam.

Sam turned and saw what Carly had done and stopped dead in her tracks, even taking a step back, "We're going to mix" Carly said as she got up from her seat, still holding her hand out as some of her blood dripped from her hand and onto the floor as she stepped closer to Sam, "Don't worry it doesn't hurt" she said as she saw Sam take steps back as she got closer to her, "Here.. all you need to do is poke your finger"

Sam just looked at Carly's hand as blood kept dripping down onto the floor, her nostrels flaring as she could smell the scent of the blood and then felt her stomach start to growl, knowing Carly could hear it. She tried desperately not to give into her impulse as her eyes kept shifting from Carly to the blood on the floor before she practically threw herself to the floor and began slurping up the blood from the floor like a wild animal

Shocked at what Sam was doing Carly stood there a moment before speaking, "S.. Sam?" seeing that Sam wasn't responding she spoke again, "Sam... what are you doing?"

Carly gasped as Sam looked up at her with an evil look on her face, "Go!" Sam yelled, "Get out of here!" Sam yelled again but seeing that Carly wasn't moving she pulled herself away from the blood on the floor and ran out as fast as she could, running into the night, leaving Carly standing there, frozen, not know what to do or what she had just seen.

A few moments later Sam found herself back at the apartment complex before stopping and looking around before she heard voices, so she ran over to one of the trees and climbed up and set out onto one of the branches and just sat there, trying to get herself to calm down

Meanwhile in another part of the apartment complex Freddie and Valerie sat down on a couch across from Rodney who was just staring at the floor

"What's your problem Rodney?" Freddie asked

"Th... they'll ask me questions" Rodney said simply still not looking at either Freddie or Valerie

"What do you mean?"

"They might shut me into one of those rooms and shine that bright light in my face... I don't know how I'd react"

Freddie sighed and leaned closer to Rodney, "Look Rodney... Gibby and I were this close" he said as he crossed his fingers together, "We were like brothers"

"I'm sorry... I can't"

"It's your duty Rodney, you witnessed a crime" Valerie said trying to encourage Rodney

"I... I can't... no" Rodney said shaking his head

"You know Rodney..." Freddie began to say before leaning back against on the couch, "You talk about what a great guy Gibby was... but think about what others think of him... like me" Freddie said, "Since he's gone now... I have nothing left... nothing" Freddie said earning a hurt look from Valerie that he didn't notice

Valerie's hurt look turned to a sympathetic one before she leaned over to hug him, "Oh Freddie"

"Stop it!" Freddie said pushing Valerie away, "Don't you 'Oh Freddie' me... You don't get it... you're so damn cold... No one understands" Freddie then scoots away from Valerie, not even looking at her as she got up to leave but then she turns around and walks back then smacks him across the back of his head, "Oww" he says as he watches Valerie walk out, realizing what he did so he gets up and goes after her

He ran out of the apartment and down the stairs until he saw Valerie walking down the sidewalk, "Valerie... Valerie please wait!" he ran after her, "I'm sorry can we talk about this?" he said then ran faster as he saw Valerie stop and turn to him, letting him catch up

"You can be an asshole sometimes you know that?" Valerie said as she looked at Freddie

"I'm sorry... but its Gibby... you know how close we were, he meant so much to me"

"Oh and I don't?" Valerie said before turning and walking off again towards their apartment building and Freddie just looked on as she passed under a tree then he heard a growling noise before something dropped down onto Valerie, making her scream.

"Valerie!" Freddie yelled as he ran to Valerie but stopped in shock as he saw Sam on her back, biting into her neck, "Get off her!" hey yelled as he ran up and kicked Sam off of Valerie

Sam got back to her feet and glared at Freddie then growled at him with blood covering her mouth before running off when she heard voices coming from where Freddie ran up from

"Help! Somebody help!" Freddie yelled before looking down at Valerie, pressing his hand on her neck to stop the bleeding, "I'm so sorry Valerie, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry"

The next morning Valerie layed in her bed sleeping, trying to recover from the night before but all of a sudden she felt this burning sensation on her hand, causing her to wake up and she grabbed her hand, still feeling some of the burning on her hand and she looked at it, seeing her finger looked red

"What the hell?" she said as she looked where she had her hand, seeing a small beam of light shining on the area from where one of the blinds was bent, allowing sun to come into the room

She looked at the window for a moment or two, trying to figure out what caused the burning sensation before she got up and grabbed the string to pull up the shade, allowing the sun to shine in but as the sun hit her she screamed as she felt the burning sensation but this time all over her body, causing her to let go of the string, letting the blinds fall back down and she fell back onto the bed but the string go caught, only letting the blinds fall half way down, which let the sunlight stay on her, making the burning sensation get worse until her skin caught fire until she was engulfed in flames and screaming.

"What's wro... Valerie!" Freddie came running in seeing the fire before he ran to the bathroom, grabbing some towels to try and smother the fire but it was no use as the fire alarm began to sound and the fire sprinklers came on, doucing the fire but it was far too late

Freddie sat there in the now smoke filled room, back pressed against the wall as he heard sirens coming in the distance, tears starting to stream down his face, "Valerie..." he said quietly to himself

_**T: Oh wow that was insane**_

_**M: What will happen now, how will Carly react to what she saw from Sam?**_

_**T: Only one way to find out**_

_**M: So until next time I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And I'm Taylor**_

_**M&T: C ya**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**T: Its been so long since we updated this so no intro just enjoy :)**_

**Let the Right One In**

A few days had pasted since Carly had seen Sam's true form, yet she couldn't quite wrap her head around the whole scene that unfolded before her. She had contemplated in the past few days whether or not to go confront Sam, to confirm that what she had saw was indeed real. Finally she brought herself to the young blondes apartment next to hers, taking a deep breath before scratching the word S-A-M on the door in morse code.

"Carly.. is that you?" Sam's voice came through the door

Carly took another breath before answering ."Yes" then stepping back as she heard the door open, seeing Sam standing there in just an oversized shirt sports shirt that stopped just above her knees.

Carly stepped in cautiously, looking around the entry way to the apartment as Sam closed the front door and locked it then Carly came face to face with Sam, both girls just staring intently at each other before Carly started to head deeper into the apartment, Sam getting in front of her and stepping through the glass door and closing it just before Carly stepped through.

Carly tried to open the door but Sam held it shut and both girls again ended up staring at each other through the glass until Carly asked through the glass door, Carly placing her hand on the glass before she spoke gently, "Are you a vampire?"

"I live off blood... yes" Sam says simply as she brought her hand up, placing it on the glass where Carly's was on the other side

"Are.. are you dead?" Carly moved her hand across the glass

Sam made her hand follow Carly's, "No.. Can't you tell?"

"But.." Carly saw Sam's other hand on the glass as well then placing hers in front of Sam's, "Are you old?"

Sam took a deep breath before answering, "I'm 15... but I've been 15 for a long time" she looked at Carly for a moment before opening the door, stepping back to allow her in before leading her into another room then stepping away, leaving Carly by herself

Carly looked around the room, seeing a table with some knick knacks and other objects scattered over it but not much else before she heard Sam walk back in, seeing she had changed her shirt and put on some shorts

She waited for Sam to get closer to her before speaking, "Are you like.. poor?"

Sam didn't react at all she just looked down at something on the table and pointed at it, "See that egg right there?" she waited for Carly to look at the silver shaded puzzle looking egg before continuing, "If you sold it, you could buy a whole power plant"

"For real?" Carly looked at the egg then looked back at Sam with an unbelieving look, "Yea right"

Sam pointed to the tip of the egg, "Touch it.. right there"

Carly looked at the egg for a moment before reaching out cautiously, touching the very tip of the egg, hearing a mechanical click before the egg broke into many pieces revealing a ball of gold inside the egg

"Umm.." Carly didn't know what to say as she looked at the puzzle pieces of the egg on the table then at the other objects scattered around, "Where did those rings come from?"

Sam looked at Carly for a moment before looking away, not really wanting to answer, making Carly shake her head and turn and looked around the apartment some more then turned back to Sam.

"I'm going to leave now ... I have to distribute flyers tomorrow" she said as she looked towards the door

"To make money?" Sam asked, earning a nod from Carly, "I can give you money" Sam ran off to her room and returned quickly with a quite a few bills of money in her hand, holding them out for Carly to take, "You can have it if you want"

Carly took the money from Sam and counted it, finding she was holding a few hundred dollars in her hands then she looked at Sam "You stole this.." Carly slapped the money down on the counter and stepped away from it, "from the people you killed right?" she stepped towards Sam with an accusing look in her eyes

Sam shook her head, "It was given to me"

"By who?" she stopped once Sam's back was against the door to the hallway leading to the front door.

"By different people" Sam looked away

Carly just stared at Sam, "I want to go home now... if you'll let me"

Sam looked at Carly with hurt in her eyes but she stepped away from the door, allowing Carly to walk through and exit her apartment

Across the apartment complex Freddie was lying on a couch in one of his friends apartments, stirring around in his sleep

"No.. not Valerie.. no don't" his eyes shot open and he stood up quickly looking around, "That kid... that fucking kid"

The next day after school Carly walked out the door and looked around, freezing slightly when she saw Missy, who had her ear bandaged completely, standing with her group making fun of random students that walked by. Carly watched for a moment before going over and hiding behind one of the parked cars as she watched an older girl come up behind Missy and grab her by the head, putting her into a headlock and shaking her around some as her friends laughed before the girl let Missy go, only to have Missy get up and turn and laugh before she hugged the girl

"Hey what are you up to?" Missy asked the girl

"Nothing really.. Can I borrow your keys?" the girl asked holding her hand out

"What for?" Missy replied

"I want to go home"

"Ok sure" Missy reached into her bag and pulled out her keys before giving them to the older girl

"Thanks, see you at home" the girl ruffled Missy's hair before patting her on her bandaged ear before walking off as Missy's friends started teasing Missy, getting a laugh from her.

Carly stood behind the car, watching a bit more before turning and heading away from the school to her apartment.

Later after Carly made her way home she sat at her kitchen table, eating a snack and listening to the radio, humming to herself until she heard her door bell go off. She sat in her chair for a moment looking at her front door before the bell went off again before she stood up from her chair and went to her door to open it, surprised to find Sam standing on the other side.

"Hi" Sam said in a shy tone but found a smile coming across her face when she saw Carly answer the door.

"Hey" Carly replied, feeling a little awkward as the two girls just stood there for a moment staring at one an other before she stepped aside and motioned for Sam to come in.

Sam stood at the doorway for a few second before saying "You have to invite me in"

"Why?" Carly asks, giving Sam a weird look but once Sam didn't reply she spoke again, "What happens if I don't, what if you just come in anyway?"

Sam looks away and sighs, getting an upset look on her face as Carly still wasn't quite accepting what she was.

"Is there something in the way?" Carly puts her hand up like she was feeling for a wall in the doorway before she made a 'come here' motion with her finger before stepping back from the door, waiting to see if Sam would come in

Sam let out another sigh before taking a deep breath then stepping through the door, closing it behind her before walking around Carly and standing in front of her, looking down then looking at Carly, knowing something was about to happen to her as she started to tremble some.

Carly just stood and watched as Sam began to shake, noticing Sam's breathing becoming irregular and her face becoming a bit red. She continued watching before letting out a small gasp as she saw a blood stain start to for on the shoulder of Sam's shirt before blood started dripping down Sam's face, out of her ears and pooling in her eyes before dripping down like tear drops, causing Carly almost cry out.

"NO!" Carly ran up to Sam and held her "You can come in!" she felt Sam stop trembling and heard her let out a deep, relieved breath before pulling away some to look at Sam before leading her to the living room so Sam could sit down as she sat on the coffee table across from her, "So.. Who are you?"

Sam just looked at Carly for a moment before simply replying, "I'm like you"

Carly gave Sam a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"What are you looking at? Well? Are you looking at me?" Sam got closer to Carly's face, seeing Carly's eyes widen as she saw the dried blood on her face through Carly's eyes "So scream! Squeal! Squeal for me!" Sam backed away when she saw Carly jump, "Those were the first words I heard you say"

"But.. I don't kill people" Carly said with a bit of nervousness in her voice

"But you'd like to.. if you could" Sam said seeing Carly look away, "To get revenge" Carly doesn't say a word, "Right?"

Carly nods slightly as she looks at Sam then replies softly "Yes"

"Well I do it because I have to" Sam said before getting off the chair then sitting down on Carly's lap, looking down at her, "Be me for a little while"

Carly just looked at Sam for a moment before closing her eyes, thinking about what Sam had said, hearing her words over and over in her head as she tried to imagine what it would be like to be Sam, before slowly opening her eyes and looking at Sam again, reaching up with her hand and stroking her cheek

"I'm sorry" Carly said softly

_**T: I know, I know its been so long since we've posted anything on here**_

_**M: And really there is no excuse but we will be trying very hard to update more, especially with the rest of this story, just work with us a bit please**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**T: We know you want more so here is some more**_

**Let The Right One In**

A while later Carly stood at her radio, finding which station she wanted before hearing a song she liked then turning it up before she walked around the livingroom somewhat dancing to it before she turned and saw Sam walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself, fresh from the shower, holding her bloody clothes as she walked up to Carly smiling a little at Carly's dancing

Carly walked up to Sam and took her clothes then leaned in so Sam could hear her, "You can borrow one of my mom's dresses" before motioning with her head for Sam to follow her as she lead the blonde to down the hall from the livingroom to her mother's bedroom and let her go in to get dressed.

Carly waited for Sam to close the door before turning to head back to the livingroom but she stopped and set down Sam's clothes, looking at the door seeing it was cracked just slightly and getting a small smile on her face before she quietly walked to the door and slowly opened it just enough so she could peek in, catching a small glimpse of Sam's naked body before seeing Sam about to turn around so she quickly walked away and back to the livingroom and waited for a moment or so before Sam came in wearing a simple red long sleeve dress that was baggy on her because it was a little too big, smiling at Carly as Carly started to turn the music down some but as she did the door bell rang before Carly's mother's voice came through the door, making Carly jump a little as she ran and grabbed Sam's arm before letting it go and turning around and grabbing Sam's bloody clothes then grabbing Sam's arm again and heading down the hall to her room.

"Carly.. open the door" Carly's mother said as she rang the door bell again

Carly and Sam ran into Carly's room and Sam immediately ran to the window and opened it before stepping onto the ledge and turning to grab her clothes from Carly

"Carly, what are you doing?" Carly's mother asked through the door

"I'm in the bathroom hang on" Carly turned and yelled out before turning back seeing Sam was gone from the window ledge then she looked out towards the ground before looking over to Sam's window, seeing Sam sitting on the ledge and waving at Carly before going inside her apartment.

Later that night Carly lay in her bed, trying to sleep but found it hard because, even though it wasn't bothering her process of going to sleep, she could barely hear Sam humming through the wall that divided the two apartment, Carly knowing that Sam was all by herself. Carly took a deep breath before getting out of her bed and heading to her dresser and getting dressed before she walked down the hall toward her front door quietly, stopping for a moment before looking into her mother's room, seeing that her mother was sound asleep, also knowing her mother would probably be angry with her if she found out she left the apartment in the middle of the night but Carly aslo found herself not caring as she stepped away from her mother's bedroom and slowly shut the door before heading to her front door and leaving her apartment and headed over to Sam's.

The next morning Freddie stood outside the apartments at the spot where Gibby was murdered, looking at the spot that where they had found the blood before looking up, seeing the area where Valerie had been attacked, wiping the tears away from his face, "I have nothing now" he said softly to himself "That damn kid" before walking off.

Meanwhile in Sam's apartment, Carly slowly awoke on Sam's bed, wiping the sleep away from her eyes as they tried to focus before looking around, seeing she was alone before looking her eyes met a note that was stuck to the wall. She crawled on the bed over to the note to read it.

_"Hi.. I'm in the bathroom.. Please don't go in I'm asleep.. Do you want to hang out tonight? I really like you... Yours, Sam"_

Carly finished reading the note before looking over at the bathroom before getting up from the bed and slowly walking over to it before pressing her ear up to the door to see if she could hear anything from inside.

Meanwhile outside of the apartment Freddie walked through, tears still in his eyes from earlier before he stopped for a few seconds before looking up, seeing the window of Sam's apartment that was covered, now realizing where the kid that attacked Valerie and possibly Gibby could have come from, "... I'm gonna kill her"

Freddie made his way into the apartment building, walking up the steps slowly before he came to the front door of Sam's apartment before grabbing the door handle and twisting it, surprised that it was open before slowly pushing it open and stepping in then closing it quietly before standing there for a moment, looking around the apartment, trying to decide if he really wanted to do what he was setting out to do. Freddie slowly started walking through the apartment slowly, looking into the open doors he pasted by quickly before seeing the window that he saw from outside, reaching up and grabbing one of the corners and ripping it down some, letting some light in. He then turned around and looked more, walking towards the next room, which was the kitchen, stepping in and looking around quickly before turning around and walking deeper into the apartment, not once noticing Carly hiding under the table. Carly waited for a moment before trying to get out from under the table but she heard footsteps again and immediately went back to hiding, watching as she saw Freddie's feet walk by then heard clanging noises as Freddie searched through the utensil drawer before finding a knife and walking back out again, heading back towards the door he had just came from trying to open, the bathroom Sam was sleeping in.

Freddie took the knife and started trying to work it into the door to unlock it, barely managing to get it open before he steps in, barely seeing with the light that was shining into the room that the bath tub was covered with a blanket. He reached over to the light switch and tried to turn it on but the light would not come on. He flipped the light switch a few more times before giving up on it then he stepped to the bath tub, slowly removing the blanket seeing even more blankets inside the tub so he gently pulls them back, barely seeing Sam laying there, sound asleep.

"You.. you're the one" Freddie said to himself, barely audible as he gribbed the knife in a stabbing postion before holding it out over Sam, never once noticing Carly had walked up behind him, a knife in her hand as well, gripping it tight, ready to stop Freddie.

Freddie stood there for a moment before looking up at the window, seeing it was covered like the other window before so he took his knife and started scratching at the tape holding the cover to the window, "I can't see a damn thing" he works the knife under the tape and starts to pull it off, barely letting light in

Carly saw the light coming in and ran up to Freddie and grabbed his arm "NO!" Carly pulled his arm away, making the cover fall back and the light stay out before stepping away from Freddie as he turned to her, also waking up Sam

Freddie looked at Carly "What the fu.." he barely got out before Sam jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and sinking her teeth in

Carly stood there, watching as Freddie tried to get Sam off him but not able to do much because he was quickly losing blood before he looks at Carly with a desperate look, looking to her for help but Carly just stares on before she grabs the door and closes it and walks away, covering her ears so she couldn't hear the noises Freddie was making as he struggled, slowly pulling her hands off her ears as she heard Freddie's nosies become silent, then hearing banging from upstairs along with voices yelling down, knowing many people heard Freddie dying before she froze slightly then relaxed as she felt Sam's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Thank you" Sam said softly as she laid her head on Carly's shoulder, blood covering her mouth and down her neck.

Sam looked up as more voices yelled down from upstairs and some from down below them as well before turning Carly around and looking at her with sad eyes.

Sam took a deep breath "Carly.. I've got to go away" Sam could feel her heart sink as she saw the look that came over Carly's face once she heard those words but also saw that Carly understood why she had to leave.

Sam looked at Carly for another moment before leaning in and kissing Carly, Carly a little stunned at first because she could taste the blood on Sam's lips but soon returned the kiss, not caring that she could taste it.

After what seemed like forever but in reality only a moment or so the two girls pulled away from the kiss, Carly's lips now covered with blood as well before they both looked up as they heard more pounding and yelling from above them before they both looked at Freddie's dead body in the bathroom.

Sam put her hand on Carly's shoulder "You should go home.. before anyone comes"

_**T: *sighs* I am sad to say this story is near its end, I love this story so much this is just our way of sharing it with all of you, I also know that people that do know this story will be wondering about the scene where Carly peeks on Sam as she gets dressed because there is a back story to what all Carly is supposed to see but just for our story it will be left out, not because it isn't important but more because of time restrains for the story.. thank you for reading c ya later**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Let the Right One In**_

Carly stood in her room, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, looking out at the snow covered courtyard, thinking about the events that had occurred the past week. Her mother was still very upset with her from when Carly came back to her apartment after the event that occurred in Sam's apartment. And she understood why, she scared her mother because she left in the middle of the night without permission, she was afraid that Carly had either run away or worse. And after learning of what happened in the apartment next to them only made things worse, but Carly didn't really want to talk about those things with her mother so she just locked herself in her room for the past week, coming out only to grab some food or to go to school.

Carly kept looking out her window, her eyes trailing down to the road in front of the apartment. It had not snowed in quite some time so she could still see the tire marks of the cab that arrived the day after she saved Sam's life. The cab that Sam stood outside and waited for so long, looking up at Carly's window, knowing she was watching but would never come down. Sam knew it was for the best, with the police all around the apartment building, questioning everyone, and the fact that someone had reported that the saw a girl walking out of the apartment after the incident had occurred. Carly could still see the cab driver loading up Sam's things before opening the door for Sam to get in. She could still remember Sam looking up one last time, waving goodbye to her and blowing her a kiss before she slipped into the cab and shut the door.

Carly took a deep breath before forcing herself to step away from the window before she walked over to her desk, looking at the newspaper she had picked up the day before, the headline reading "Who Killed the Man in the Ice". She ran her hand over the headline, knowing that any time before she had met Sam she would be face first in the paper, reading every single word over and over before cutting the article out and putting it into her folder, but this was different. She didn't have to read anything to know what had happened, to know who was responsible. She didn't need to know anymore, she didn't want to know anymore, she knew who it was, and she knew why. Carly slowly opened up her folder and put the entire newspaper into it with the rest of the clippings she had collected over time and closed it. She held it in her hands as if she was inspecting it before she put it down on her desk again then placed her hand gently on top of it before sliding her hand to the side, causing the folder to slide with it until it reached the edge of the table and fell down into the small trashcan beside the desk, along with a few of Carly's tears.

Carly stood there for a moment, just letting her tears fall before she heard the phone ring. She stood there for a moment, hoping that somehow her mom would answer it even though she knew she wouldn't because she was still at work. After the phone rang a few times Carly opened her door and slowly walked over to the phone and answered it

"Hello?" Carly said softly, trying not to sound upset

"_Hello?" Carly heard a familiar voice, one of Missy's friends "Carly, is that you?"_

"Yes" she said simply

"_Its me Marie" the girl paused before continuing "Ms. Avila is wondering if you were still coming to weight training tonight"_

"Why?"

"_I don't know.. I guess she was just wondering if you were or not.. Maybe she wants you to be there"_

"I don't know"

_In a phone booth outside the school_

"You know, it was a good thing you did to Missy" Marie said as she looked out of the phone booth she was in, looking at Missy and a few of her other friends trying not to laugh so loud "She had it coming"

"What a great actress" Missy said softly, holding down her laughter as Marie waved them off to try and keep them quiet

"_Really? You think so?" Carly asked_

"Yes… So are you coming tonight?"

Later that day Carly made her way to the school, walking in through the gym and into the locker rooms before sitting down to change. She had just started putting her shoes on when she heard footsteps approaching her before she looked up seeing Ms. Avila

"Nice to see you Carly, I'm glad you decided to start coming again." she smiled

Carly smiled before grabbing her towel and started heading out to the pool, stopping when she heard someone call her name

"Hey Carly" Marie waved as from the bench she was sitting on as she got changed

Carly stood there for a moment then waved softly before Ms. Avila came by and put her hand on Carly's shoulder "Come on Carly, we'll start with some water aerobics" she then began walking with Carly to the pool

Meanwhile outside Missy and two of her other friends come up to a dumpster before opening her bag and pulling out a few bottles of lighter fluid, handing them to the other girls and they start covering all the trash in the dumpster with the fluid before Missy grabs a match box and strikes one of the matches then sets the other matches in the box on fire as well before tossing them into the dumpster, setting it on fire before they run inside.

Meanwhile inside Carly was in the pool looking up at Ms. Avila as she mimicked what her teacher was doing in the water before Marie came up to Ms. Avila and whispered something in her ear.

"What? Oh my god" Ms. Avila stopped what she was doing before grabbing her keys then running to her office to grab a coat and head outside, seeing a very out of control dumpster fire, not noticing that Missy and her friends locked and chained the door to make sure she couldn't get back in

Meanwhile in the pool, Carly had resumed her water aerobics as Marie had started doing what Ms. Avila was doing, Carly following her every move until being startled by someone slamming open the door to the pool, making Carly look over, seeing Missy and her other friends walk in

"Everyone out!" the other kids in the pool just look at her until Missy yells again "I said out!" the other kids start getting out of the pool and running out except Carly who was frozen by Missy's gaze as she made her way over to where Marie was before she kneeled down at the edge of the pool, staring directly at Carly before she looks over as the door opens again, seeing the older girl that she had seen with Missy a while back.

The girl came over to Missy and kneeled down next to her, looking at Carly before speaking "Do you know who I am?"

Carly nods slightly "You're Missy's sister"

"Good.. then you understand why I'm doing this" the older girl pulls out a switchblade "We're going to have a contest" she looks over at the clock then back at Carly "If you can stay underwater for 3 minutes, I'll just nick you" she opens up the blade "If not… I'll poke one of your eyes out" she smirks "An eye for an ear.. right?"

Carly just stays where she is, not moving for a moment before she says softly "But… that's impossible"

"That's your problem" Missy's sister says before motioning for Carly to come closer to the edge "Three minutes" she reaches out and grabs Carly by her hair "Better take a deep breath" she says before she pushes Carly down under the water, barely giving her enough time to get a breath

Carly struggles slightly but eventually calms down enough to where she stays under the water, trying to hold her breath as long as she could. Missy and her friends just stand by and watch, glancing over at the clock every now and then. After almost a minute goes by Marie starts to get worried but she doesn't say anything, she just goes over and sits on the bench against the wall, putting her face in her hands.

Carly starts feeling herself getting light headed, her lungs begging for air as bubbles started coming out of her mouth, she brings her hand up to try and prevent herself from breathing in the water.

After about a minute and a half Missy speaks "Nina.." but she gets cut off by her sister

"Shut up!" Nina says waving off her younger sister

"Missy.. let's just go" one of Missy's friends says

"I told you guys to shut up" Nina yells making Marie sit back down and start crying then she looks at Missy "I want to see how long she'll last"

Carly kept her hand over her mouth, trying to keep any air she had in her body in, closing her eyes, trying to move as little as possible. After what seemed like forever she started hearing muffled bangs and felt the water splash a few times but she just stays still, trying to stay under water in fear of what will happen if she resurfaces. After a little longer she hears a snapping sound before feeling Nina's hand let go of her hair before she feels someone grab her and pull her up and out of the water.

Carly took a much need deep breath before opening her eyes, not able to see very well because of her hair in her face. After another much needed breath she slowly moves her hair to the side and looks at the person in front of her, feeling her eyes widen before she looked around, seeing a mangled some body parts from Missy's friends then a mangled Nina and Missy on the pool floor, before she turns back to the person that pulled her out of the pool, small smile comes across her face.

Sam smiled back at her as she moves some of her blood stained hair behind her ear.

_**The End**_


	10. Epilogue

_**Just a little extra part we decided to add**_

**Let the Right One In**

_Epilogue_

Carly sat by herself, looking out the window at the snow covered scenery as it passed by, seeing the sun shining off the snow, hearing the horn of the train she was riding faintly in the distance. She was so focused on the passing scenery that she didn't notice the ticket checker walk up until he gently tapped her shoulder

"Ma'am.. your ticket" he asked with his hand out

"Here you go" Carly said with a smile as she handed the man her ticket and he hole punched

The man handed Carly back her ticket then his eyes trailed down to the big box that was at Carly's feet "That luggage is quite big ma'am would you like to check it at our next stop?"

Carly looked at the box then back at the man and shook her head "No thank you"

The man nodded before walking off to check the other passenger's tickets.

Carly smiled before looking back out the window before she heard tapping coming from the box, smiling bigger before she tapped back on the box in Morse Code 'kiss, kiss' then she paused for a moment before tapping 'Love you' before looking back out the window, smiling even more when she heard the taps back say 'Love you too'


End file.
